My Promise
by Sekar-chan Naruhina Hyuuzumaki
Summary: Aku akan menepati janjiku yang kau katakan, untuk menjaganya dan tak akan menyakitinya...   Don't like don't read.


My Promise

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning: Gaje, OOC, AU, MissTypo, Alur kecepatan/kelambatan, weirdfict, dll.

Genre: Romance

Rated: T(een)

By: Im a Kawaii Girl/ Sekar.

–

'Bout Author: Hi semuanya, ketemu lagi sama Sekar Si Author gaje yang ga nerusin fict pertamanya: Friendship Be Love, maaf ya, Sekar lanjutin deh kalau ada waktu =P, sekarang, Sekar punya fict baru judulnya "My Promise", ya iseng2 aja bikin, mungkin judul sama ceritanya gak nyambung…

Back to Story, came on check it out!

Ku tekan bel rumahku dengan perlahan, dan terlihat seorang wanita manis berambut merah yang membukakkan pintu rumahku, ialah ibuku.

"Kemana saja kau pulang sore begini?" Tanya ibuku seraya memegang pundakku dan sebelah tangan lagi memegang sendok soup yang berlumuran kuah soup.

"Maaf bu, ada latihan band."

"Oh, lain kali sebaiknya jika akan pulang se-sore ini hubungi ibu dulu." Aku hanya mengangguk dengan lemas, ibuku pun segera berjalan menuju dapur dan ku langkahkan kakikku menuju kamarku.

Ku lemparkan tasku ke _spring bad_milikku, ku buka tirai jendelaku yang berwarna oranye dengan corak Kyuubi, tokoh favoriteku di serial anime _"Kyuubi Uzumaki_" yang merupakan favorite ibuku juga, ku buka pintu di kamarku yang berhubungan langsung dengan _balcony_ rumahku, ku langkahkan kakikku dan ku ambil gitar kesayanganku yang berwarna oranye dengan corak api yang berwarna merah, dan ku sandarkan badanku di kursi sandar kesayanganku, ku petik gitarku dengan penuh perasaan…

Tak ku sadari, ku lihat seorang gadis manis berambut _purple dark_ dengan mata berwarna _lavender_, ia sangat sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku kecil miliknya, ia menulisnya seraya tersenyum dan sepertinya ia juga sedang bernyanyi atau bercakap-cakap dengan dii sendiri (?), dan tak ku sadari, hari sudah mulai gelap, ku langkahkan kembali kakikku menuju kamarku kembali, dan ku lanjutkan dengan latihan gitar untuk menghadapi lomba antar band di Konohagakure 1 bulan kedepan…

#Normal POV's

Pagi itu, suasana Konohigh School sangat ramai, memang lonceng pun belum berdering, koridor sekolah pun terlihat penuh dan sedikit tersendat, suasananya memang tak hening…

"Naruto! Gawat…!" ujar Shikamaru dari jauh sana kepada Naruto yang sedang berjalan santai menuju kelasnya.

"Ada apa sih? Baru aja da…"

"Denger dulu deh! I-itu, Sakura, Sakura berhenti menjadi… vocalist kita!"

"A-apa, kau serius? Jangan bercanda!"

"I-iya, aku tak bercanda, bodoh! Padahal, lomba 'kan 1 bulan lagi…"

"Huh, mengapa di saat mendesak seperti ini pasti ada masalah macam ini, dulu Temari, sekarang Sakura, memang kenapa sih Sakura berhenti?"

"Katanya sih ada tawaran menjadi vocalist dari band lain yang lebih elite, padahal 'kan di group kita ada Sasuke, pacar Sakura."

"Hn, ya sudah, aku ke kelas dulu Shikamaru."

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan ke kelas, wajahnya pucat, langkahnya sangat lah lemas tak seperti biasanya. 'Huaa, gadis pujaanku…' ujarnya di dalam hati, Naruto memang sangat mengidam-idamkan Sakura, yang merupakan pacar dari sahabatnya sendiri, walaupun begitu, Naruto tidak pernah berniat untuk merebut Sakura dari sahabatnya…

"Sasuke…" ujar Naruto lemas kehadapan sahabatnya, "… Sakura sudah bukan vocalist kita lagi, kau sudah tahu 'kan?" Sambungnya dengan sangat-sangat dan lebih-lebih lemas.

"A-APAA!" teriak Sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya, wajah cool nya pun berubah menjadi wajah yang super kusut dan super stress.

"Oh, aku kira Shikamaru sudah memberitahumu." Ucap Naruto seraya menyimpan tasnya di meja dimana Sasuke duduk, Sasuke hanya meremas kepalanya, wajahnya sangatlah pucat, sepertinya, emosinya sudah tidak ter-control.

" Sasuke, bujuk lah pacarmu itu supaya kembali menjadi vocalist kita, tak percaya aku hal ini bisa terjadi."

"Hn, mungkin, karena… aku putus dengan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan frustasi, wajahnya sangatlah lemas, pucat, dan sudah tak bergairah.

"A-APAA! Kau atau Sakura yang pertama meng-akhirinya?"

"A-aku…"

"Kau bodoh…" ujar Naruto seraya duduk di bangkunya, ia merundukan kepalanya, rasa senang karena pujaan hatinya sedang _single_ bercampur rasa kecewa karena Sakura telah pindah dari group bandnya, "… kau bodoh Sasuke, bahkan lebih bodoh daripada aku yang sering kau sindir ini!" sambungnya…

"Maaf Naruto, aku memutuskannya karena, aku tak tahan, ia… selingkuh dengan Lee."

"HUAA! ROCK-LEE!"

"I-iya, tak kusangka Sakura mau dengan Si alis tebal itu, padahal dulu ia membencinya…" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah melas, dan ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "… aku akan berusaha untuk membujuk Sakura." Sambung Sasuke dengan kembali ke wajah cool nya.

"Baiklah…"

Lonceng pun sudah berbunyi, siswa-siswi Konohigh School pun berhamburan keluar kelas, ada yang langsung berlari terbiri-birit seperti di kejar anjing untuk pulang, ada yang berjalan santai, ada yang berjalan bersama-sama, dan banyak lagi, salah satunya…

"Nar-Nar!" ujar Sasuke dari belakang sana, Naruto hanya menoleh kebelakang dan berhenti di dekat pagar gerbang sekolah.

"Jangan panggil aku Nar, aku benci sebutan itu."

"Baiklah, Naruto… sepertinya kita harus mencari vocalis baru." Ucap Sasuke dengan polos.

"ini semua karena kau Sasuke! Andaikan kau tidak memutuskan Sakura, kita 'kan ga usah susah-susah cari vocalist baru!"

"Ah, diam kau bodoh, baiklah, hari ini kita libur latihan."

"Huh, so' mengatur sekali kau ini, baiklah, kalau gitu, aku duluan ya, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto seraya berlari menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya, Naruto pun segera berlari menuju kamarnya, dan seperti biasa, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali dan memetik gitarnya, dan, ia melihat gadis itu kembali, namun kali ini, gadis itu melihat Naruto dan berusaha memperlihatkan sesuatu dari sebuah kertas karton…

"Hai, salam kenal." Naruto pun segera bergegas mencari kertas HVS untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, Naruto berlari menuju kamarnya dan kembali dengan sebuah tulisan di HVS miliknya…

"Salam kenal, aku Naruto Uzumaki, kamu?"

"Hinata Hyuuga…" gadis itu pun merundukan kepalanya dan ia segera berlari ke dalam rumahnya , dan Naruto kembali memainkan gitarnya dengan lagu_"Haruka Kanata"_ dari soundtrack anime/manga nya (?), 'Mengapa saat mengetahui namanya, aku merasa, aku sangatlah… beruntung, huaa! Hari ini memboosankan sekali, ke taman sepertinya dapat mencairkan pikiran penat ku ini' Ujar naruto dalam hatinya, Naruto pun segera berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, tak di sangka, ia bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu, gadis itu duduk di kursi langganan Naruto dan Naruto segera berdiri di depan tempat duduk di mana gadis itu duduk termenung.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

"I-iya."

#Naruto's POV

Dan aku pun duduk tepat di sebelahnya, aku hanya diam dan mencoba menghubungi Kiba untuk datang melalui _Handphone_ku, aku hanya ingin merundingkan masalah band kita kepada Kiba, hari ini kebetulan kita tak istirahat bersama, maka itu aku mengajak Kiba merundingkannya sekarang.

"Kiba, datanglah ke taman dekat rumahmu sekarang, ada yang ingin ku ceritakan, aku tunggu." Ujar ku dan aku pun segera mematikan handphoneku, aku hanya memutar-mutarkan handphoneku di tanganku, ku cari akal untuk memecahakan suasana disini, namun, tiba-tiba…

"Berapa lama orang-orang di sini mulai mengabaikan taman ini, Naruto?" Tanya gadis berambut purple dark itu kepada ku secara tiba-tiba dan dengan lembutnya, suaranya sangat lah lembut, selembut…ah! Tidak bisa ku bayangkan…

"Su-sudah lama, mereka lebih menyukai diam di rumah daripada ke taman ini, taman ini sepi dan terabaikan, namun aku menyukai taman ini."

"Aku juga menyukai taman ini." jawab gadis itu dengan lembut dan ia kembali merundukan kepalanya dan mulai menulis sesuatu dari sebuah buku diary kecil yang ia bawa.

"Apa sih yang kau tulis?"

"Hn… ma-maaf, ya, mungkin lain hari aku bisa memberitahumu."

"Baiklah." Aku pun merundukan kepalaku dan menunggu kedatangan Kiba, tiba-tiba Kiba pun datang dari jauh sana.

"Hi-Hinata, Na-Naruto? Ja-jadi selama ini, Hinata? Dan inikah yang akan kau ceritakan, Naruto!" entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Kiba menjadi marah-marah tak jelas… mungkin…

"Ki-kiba, aku bisa jelaskan…"

"Tidak! Hub. Kita berakhir hari ini." Kiba pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sebuah langkah yang keras dan kejam (?), aku hanya diam, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"A-ada apa Hinata?" tanyaku dengan perlahan seraya melihat Hinata yang menangis dan mentupupi wajahnya, namun, apa yang aku dapat? Hinata tak menjawab dan langsung pergi meninggalkan aku, aku hanya terdiam dan mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

"Sasu! Datang ke taman sekarang yo!" aku pun segera menutup_handphone_ lipatku dan ku masukkan ke dalam saku celanaku, dan dari jauh, ku lihat sosok lelaki berambut biru datang ke hadapanku.

"Hay Sasuke, cepat sekali kau datang."

"Hn, kebetulan aku baru membeli snar bassku yang sudah bulukan."

"Oh, Sasuke, kau 'kan sahabat dekat Kiba, sebenarnya, siapa pacar Kiba?"

"Kalau ga salah anak pindahan Konohagakuen ke sekolah kita, namanya Hinata, itupun kalau ga salah, kenapa?"

"BE-BERARTII?"

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan santai.

"Tadi, aku ketemu sama yang namanya Hinata, karena kursi taman langgananku di duduki dia, aku izin duduk di sebelahnya, entahlah, rasanya tak enak aku duduk di kursi lain, Hinata itu tetangga aku, aku sudah mengenalnya sebelumnya, di waktu itu juga, aku menelphone Kiba untuk datang ke taman untuk membicarakan band kita, dan pas Kiba datang, ia marah-marah gaje ke aku dan Hinata." Jawabku dengan panjang lebar dan sedikit menyesal.

"Ya, pantas saja, orang kalian kan duduk di tempat duduk kecil ini berdua di keadaan sepi, ya pantas saja orang mengira mu berpacaran!"

"Huh… nasib-nasib, udah ah, aku pulang duluan ya, daaah!"

"Hn? Baiklah." Aku pun segera meninggalkan taman ini dan Sasuke, ku langsung berlari menuju balcony kamarku, ku lihat, gadis itu, Hinata tengah menangis dengan aliran airmata yang sangat deras, tak sanggup aku melihatnya, ingin ku menyapanya, namun rasanya tak mungkin hingga saatnya Hinata melihatku sedang bermain gitar, ia menghapus air mata nya dan langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya.

'Jangan marah Hinata… aku tak tahu… ternyata Kiba adalah… pacarmu…' ujarku dalam hati, ku petik gitar ku dan ku mainkan sebuah lagu berjudul Cry Me a River by Justin Timberlake.

#Besok di sekolah

Pagi itu, ku langkahkan kakikku menuju kelas ku, kelas X-v. Ku lihat, Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru sedang berbincang, ketika ku sapa mereka… hanya Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang menjawab, Kiba? Ia segera pergi dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, aku hanya bisa pasrah melihatnya.

"Nar, gimana nih jadinya, vocalist kita?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan _to the point_ kepadaku.

"Kemarin, ku buat brosur ini di _computer_, sekalian main _facebook_, hehe." Jawabku seraya memperlihatkan beberapa lembar kertas bertulisan "Do u want to be vocalis in Konohaboyz Band?" (sebenarnya, kata-kata itu ku dapatkan dari terjemahan: _Google Translate dan bantuan ayah yang pintar dalam berbahasa Inggris._)

"Keren deh bro! baiklah,akan aku sebarkan brosur ini, tapi, kayaknya ga ada deh yang mau jadi vocalist kita, gimana kalau kita mencalonkan seseorang aja?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya mengambil beberapa brosur yang ada di genggaman tanganku, aku dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk (baca= menyetujui ide Shikamaru)

Kalian belum tau 'kan siapa personil band Konohaboyz? : Aku sebagai pemegang Guitar, Sasuke sebagai pemegang bass, Shikamaru sebagai pemukul Drum, Kiba sebagai bass 2 atau terkadang memegang piano atau juga guitar 2, namun entahlah, aku harap, Kiba juga tidak keluar dari band kita karena masalah aneh ini.

Seperti biasa, lonceng pun berbunyi tanda pelajaran hari ini telah selesai, ada yang loncat-loncat dan guling-gulingan kesenengan Karena waktu membosankan berakhir, ada yang murung semurung-murungnya bahkan menangis karena tak ingin waktu menyenangkan di sekolah berakhir, seperti biasa juga, aku hanya berjalan santai, niat, aku ingin ke kedai Ramen, namun, melihat saku ku yang sepi tak berpenghuni, aku pun membatalkan niat itu.

Ku lihat gadis itu berjalan di depanku, namun, aku tak berani menyapanya, matanya masih sangat sendu, sepertinya ia masih merasa tak rela di putuskan oleh pacarnya, Kiba, dan sementara itu, hari ini ada latihan band, aku harap, Kiba sudah tidak marah…

"Naruto, kamu tahu tidak apa yang terjadi dengan Kiba akhir-akhir ini? Perasaan, matanya sendu banget, jadi pemarah, pemurung dan pendiam tak seperti biasanya"

"Entahlah. Tanya saja ke Kiba."

Di base camp, aku dan Kiba sama sekali tidak saling menyapa, tak ada satu patah katapun aku ucapkan kepada Kiba begitu pun sebaliknya, namun latihan band ini masih berjalan lancar, walaupun komunikasi antar kita sedikit rentang.

"Shikamaru, tolong bilangin ke Kiba, naikkan nadanya sedikit, jangan bilang aku yang menyuruhmu." Suruh ku kepada Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk memukul drum nya.

"Kenapa ga kamu aja sih? Aku malas, segitu dekatnya jarakmu dengan Kiba, dasar kau pemalas."

"Ayolah Shikamaru yang rajin ga pemalas, baik, cakep, ayolah."

"Baiklah, di saat begini saja kau memujiku, huuu." Ujar Shikamaru dengan sweetdrop.

Begitulah caraku berkomunikasi dengannya, Kiba selalu menatap ku dengan sinis, niatnya, aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, namun, tak mungkin sepertinya… Tak ku rasa, waktu latihan band hari ini sudah berlalu, seperti kebiasaanku, ku ambil gitar dan ku mainkan di balcony rumahku, hari ini, aku tidak melihat sosok gadis itu, ya, Hinata Hyuuga, dan kembali ku putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman seraya membawa gitar, ku harap, kursi langgananku kali ini kosong, tak seperti minggu kemarin yang di tempati oleh orang gila tanpa busana, ih! Ngeri aku melihatnya.

Di taman, ku lihat gadis itu yang menangis dengan lemah tepat di kursi kesayanganku (oh no! Permohonan ku tak terkabul L), aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon yang ada di belakang kursi itu, dan aku pun duduk dan menyandarkan badanku di pohon itu, ku dengar sebuah nyanyian… yang, ah! Tidak bisa ku bayangkan lembutnya, kerennya, indahnya, suaranya sangatlah kecil, dengan isak tangis, saat ku berdiri dan mencari suara itu berasal, ya, lagi-lagi gadis itu yang bernyanyi.

Namun ku putuskan untuk pulang dan tak menyapanya, mungkin ia masih marah dengan kejadian kemarin, tapi, saatku langkahkan kakiku, tiba-tiba, handphoneku berdering soundtrack anime ku, berjudul Go! Ya, Sasuke yang mengirimku pesan (SMS) dan itu membuat Hinata melirikku dan mengetahui keberadaanku, terpaksa ku coba untuk menyapanya.

"Hi-Hinata?" ujarku dengan perlahan dan melihat wajah Hinata yang… tak sanggup aku jelaskan… Namun Hinata samasekali tak menjawab sapaanku, ia kembali terhanyut dalam tangisannya, ku coba untuk mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hinata, maafkan aku, karena aku, k-kau begini…" ucapku dengan polos dan ku tatap wajah Hinata yang sendu…

"Tak apa, Naruto."

"Aku akan menjelaskan semua ini kepada Kiba. Mohon, maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau dan Kiba adalah…"

"Sudahlah Naruto, ini memang takdirku… dan ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman semata, aku yakin, semua akan berakhir nanti…" Melihatnya, mendengarnya, aku sangat iba, aku merasa aku sangat bersalah, aku melihat semangatnya yang sangat tinggi dan aku pun tersenyum.

"Hinata, pasti kau sangat menyukai Kiba ya? Karenanya, kau menangis seperti ini." Hinata hanya merunduk dan kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Hn…"

"Tak di jawab pun tak apa, kok, Hinata, aku berjanji, aku akan memberitahu Kiba tentang persalahpahaman ini."

"Te-terima kasih, Naruto." Hinata pun hanya terdiam, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Naruto, maafkan aku, aku harus pulang lebih dulu, terimakasih ya, jaa!" ujar gadis manis itu dengan lembut dan perlahan, aku menyukai suara lembutnya itu…

"j-jaa." Tak berapa lama Hinata meninggalkan taman itu, tanpa di sadari, Hinata meninggalkan buku kecil kesayangannya di sebelahnya.

'Bukunya? Mungkin aku akan mengembalikkan ini besok di sekolah.' Ujarku di dalam hati, aku pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju rumahku dan mengambil kembali gitarku yang sama sekali tidak ku mainkan tadi (berbeda dengan niatku sebelumnya).

Karena perasaan penasaran menderaku… aku pun kembali duduk di kursi, ku buka sedikit demi sedikit buku yang di tinggalkan Hinata, dan sebuah puisi keren membuat mataku ingin membacanya:

"_Hari demi hari ku jalani _

_Bersama denganmu dalam suka dan duka_

_Walau sebenarnya aku tak suka_

_Kau merangkulku, memelukku, aku tak menyukai itu…_

_Namun, inilah yang terbaik untukmu_

_Aku mengetahui, hidupmu tak lama lagi…_

_Karena itu, aku Akan mencoba untuk menyukaimu_

_Walau itu sulit bagiku… Karena tak ada sedikit pun benih cintaku kepadamu…_

_Tangisan ini hanya untukmu, aku ingin kau kembali…_

_Bukan karena aku, tapi, karenamu…"_ Keren sekali bukan? Tapi… apakah… yang dimaksud kata "mu" di puisi ini adalah Kiba?

Niatku, aku akan membuka halaman selanjutnya, namun… tiba-tiba…

"Naruto."

"Hinata? Ada apa?" aku pun segera menyembunyikan diarynya dan dengan perlahan ku simpan di sebelahku.

"He-eh, ma-maaf Naruto, apakah kau melihat diary ku yang berwarna putih soft?"

"Oh, ada kok, tunggu, yang ini?"

"I-iya."

"Baiklah…" Hah! Rencanaku gagal untuk melihat page selanjutnya, tapi, tak apalah, sekarang aku tahu, mengapa ia menangis… dan ku berikan diary itu kepada gadis manis itu.

"Naruto, kau tidak membuka diary ku kan?"

"He-eh, ti-ti-tidak kok."

"Oh, terima kasih Naruto, mungkin aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Eh, kenapa secepat itu?"

"Maaf Naruto."

"Baiklah akan ku antar."

"Te-terima kasih." Ku lihat raut wajah Hinata yang memerah, ku antarkan ia sampai depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Sekali lagi, arigatou, Naruto, see ya, have a nice day." Ujarnya dengan lembut seraya membuka gerbang pintu rumahnya, karena nilai bahasa Inggrisku yang do re mi fa sol, terpaksa aku hanya mengucapkan sepatah kata…

"I-iya."

#Keesokan hari di sekolah.

"Kiba! Kiba!" seru ku seraya mengejar Kiba yang semakin lama semakin berjalan dengan cepat, "… Kiba, tolong dengarkan penjelasanku."

"Aku tak butuh." Jawabnya dengan dingin seraya tetap berjalan dengan cepat dan tak memperhatikan keberadaaku di sebelahnya.

"Tolong… Aku dan Hinata tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kau hanya salah paham, aku dan Hinata pun baru saja berkenalan waktu itu."

"O ya? Aku sangat kagum, aku tersanjung, hehe." Ujarnya dengan nada menyindir dan tawa palsu.

"Kiba, tolonglah."

"Baiklah, entahlah kau berbohong atau tidak, aku tidak akan pernah lagi ingin mengenalmu dan Hinata."

"KIBAAA! TOLONG DENGARKAN AKU!"

"Okay, baiklah, aku mendengar, ada apa? Seberapa pentingkah apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" langkahnya pun terhenti dan mulai ingin mendengar penjelasanku.

"Kursi yang Hinata duduki kemarin adalah kursi langgananku di taman itu, banyak kenanganku dari kursi itu, karena Hinata lebih dahulu duduk di kursi itu, aku terpaksa duduk bersamanya,aku dan Hinata sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya, kita bertetangga, namun, kita baru saja kenal di hari itu, jadi, swear kita ga punya hub. Apa-apa seperti apa yang kau kira."

"Baiklah aku mengerti,maaf telah berprasangkaburuk kepadamu."

"YEAH! Jadi intinya kau mau memaafkan aku dan Hinata?"

"Hn." Kiba pun mengangguk, namun ia tidak sama sekali berkata apa-apa lagi, ia terus berjalan menuju kantin yang tak jauh lagi jaraknya.

'jujur saja, sebenarnya aku memiliki sedikit perasaan kepada Hinata. Ah! Naruto, itu tidak mungkin, mengejar Sakura saja kau sudah kewelahan apalagi mengejar gadis ini.' ujarku di dalam hati, aku hanya terdiam seraya berjalan menuju kelas melalui koridor koridor yang masih sedikit sepi, karena hari ini, sekolah di mulai jam 8, dan sekarang, masih tepat pukul 6.30 pagi…

"Naruto!"

"Shikamaru…?"

"Tumben dating pagi. Sudah mendapat calon vocalist? Aku tidak dapat!"

"Sepertinya, aku punya, ialah Hinata! Ya, gadis itu memiliki suara yang lebih indah di banding Sakura, dan aku yakin, Hinata akan membawa nama baik band kita yang sudah cukup tercemar atas gossip Sakura yang berselingkuh dengan Rock Lee dan keluar dari vocalist band kita."

"Baiklah, semoga pilihanmu tepat."

Saat pulang sekolah, aku pun langdung mengejar Hinata yang berjalan menelusuri koridor, ia berada di depanku.

"Hinata…!"

"Naruto?"

"Ya, ayo ikut aku!"

"Ke-kemana?"

"Ayolah!" Akhirnya Hinata pun mengikutiku, ku berjalan menuju base camp, dan ku lihat teman-teman sudah menunggu.

"Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, ini calon vocalist kita, setuju kah?" ku lihat wajah Kiba yang sangat kusut sekaligus pucat tak sesegar tadi pagi.

"Kita coba saja." Ujar Sasuke dengan paras cool nya, dan latihan pun di mulai, beberapa lagu sukses di mainkan, dan sepertinya teman-teman juga menyukai suara Hinata.

#normal POV's

"Naruto, mengapa harus a-aku, suaraku tak sebagus Sakura."

"Sudahlah, coba saja, Hehe." Senyuman lebar khas Naruto pun keluar, memberikan wajah imut nya yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah, "…Kiba, tolong… jangan salah paham lagi." Sambungnya seraya memegang dengan perlahan pundak Kiba yang lemah.

"Kiba." Ujar Hinata dengan perlahan.

"Ehem, baiklah, latihan berakhir untuk hari ini, perlomba tak lama lagi." Ujar Sasuke dengan perlahan seraya menyimpan bass nya dan mulai mengambil tasnya.

#Kiba's POV

Sakit rasanya… melihat Hinata sedekat itu dengan Naruto, memang aku salah telah membiarkannya selama ini, Kami-Sama, tolonglah aku memecahkan masalah ini, dan entahlah aku rasa, tubuh ini semakin lama semakim melemas dan melemah, dan orang tua ku akhir-akhir ini sering membawa ku ke dokter tanpa sebab, ayolah, ada apa denganku. Aku mohon, Kami-Sama, berikan jawaban atas teka teki ini…

Apakah aku harus memaafkan Hinata? Ah! Pertanyaan yang cukup sulit, dan apakah aku harus memaafkannya jika, Naruto terbukti berbohong atas semua perkataanya tadi pagi.

"Kiba, maafkan aku." Kata-kata itu terus terbayang di pikiranku, perkataan yang Hinata katakan saat hendak pulang latihan band.

#End Kiba's POV

#Naruto's POV

"Hinata, aku sudah meminta maaf kepada Kiba!"

"Be-benarkah? Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Iya, sama-sama Hinata-him… eits, lupakan." Ujarku seraya menutupi wajahku yang blushing, Hinata hanya tersenyum dan kembali berjalan…

Semenjak kejadian akhir-akhir ini, aku dan Hinata menjalin sebuah persahabatan, kita sering bertemu di taman itu, Kiba sudah mengetahui kalau aku dan Hinata bersahabat, banyak kejadian dan pengalaman yang kita share bersama.

"Hinata, kita salah."

"Sa-salah?"

"Seharusnya, aku tak bisa duduk di sini, ka-kau sudah ada…"

"Naruto, kita hanya bersahabat."

"Tapi, jujur saja, semakin aku dekat denganmu, semakin aku… me-…lupakan."

Suasana pun hening sejenak… aku dan Hinata terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, sementara itu, dengan perlahan Hinata menjatuhkan airmatanya, entah apa yang membuatnya menangis…

"Hinata, ada apa?"

"He eh, ga, ma-maaf Naruto, aku harus pulang." Hinata pun mengusap air matanya dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku sendiri…

'Ada apa dengan Hinata? Apakah ada kata-kataku yang membuatnya tidak nyaman?' pikirku dalam hati, aku pun berdiri dan melangkah dengan perlahan dan tanpa ku sengaja, ku bertemu dengan Kiba, yang kelihatannya sangat lemas. Ku hampiri lelaki berambut chocolate super dark itu.

"Hai bro!"

"He-eh, Naruto?"

"Hehe, maaf mengejutkanmu, hiburlah Hinata yang tadi menangis di sebelahku."

"Me-menangis kenapa? Jika karenamu, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Ancam Kiba…

"Entahlah, yang pasti semoga itu bukan karenaku, cepatlah kerumah Hinata."

"Hn,maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"KENAAAPAA?~"

"Naruto, aku menitipkan Hinata kepadamu, tolong jangan sakiti dia, dan… aku minta maaf kepadamu jika aku mempunyai salah kepadamu selama ini, dah Naruto." Entahlah apa yang Kiba maksud, ku coba memanggilnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak menoleh dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar, kata-kata itu sangat dalam ia ucapkan, mata sendu nya berkaca-kaca dan langsung berjalan dengan santai tanpa memikirkan aku, ada apa dengan sepasang kekasih ini pada hari ini?

#Keesokan Harinya.

"Naruto!"

"Ada apa Shimamaru?"

"Ka-kau pasti tidak percaya, hari ini kita kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kita sayangi."

"Siapa? Mengapa?"

"Kiba… Ia terkena penyakit, entahlah namun ku dengar penyakit itu sudah lama bersarang di tubuhnya."

"haha, lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu, Shikamaru."

"INI BUKAAN LELUCON!"

"HUAAA! Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"Iya."

"KIBAA!" Aku pun saling berpelukan dengan Shikamaru, air mataku hari ini benar-benar keluar, sahabat dekatku, Kiba telah meninggalkan ku, dan teman-temanku, hari ini juga, aku tidak melihat Hinata sama sekali, kemana Hinata? Dan, mungkin ialah seseorang dalam puisi milik Hinata… Kini aku mengerti mengapa Kiba sangatlah terlihat lemas, dan aku juga mengerti apa yang Kiba katakan kemarin, ku jelaskan semua ini kepada Shikamaru di taman dengan santai seraya menunggubel berbunyi.

#Pulang sekolah

Saat ku sampai di tempat santai ku, balcony, ku lihat gadis itu, Hinata sedang menangis dengan derasnya, wajahnya yang cantik dan manis terselimuti air mata hangat yang keluar dari mata lavendernya, dan pada saat itu juga, ku ambil handphoneku dan ku meminta Hinata untuk pergi ke taman sekarang, ia pun menyetujui ajakanku.

Ditaman itu…

"Hinata, aku turut berduka atas, Kiba."

"Te-terimakasih Na-naruto."

"Hn, mengapa kemarin saat kau bersamaku… kau menangis, Hinata?"

"Naruto… sebenarnya, aku sudah mengetahui bahwa sisa waktu Kiba tidak lama lagi, dan sebenarnya juga aku tidak terlalu menyukai Kiba, ia jarang memperhatikan aku, aku hanya tidak ingin melukai hatinya, aku telah mencoba untuk menyukainya namun hatiku tidak bisa… Karena itulah aku menangis, aku menyesal kepada hatiku yang tidak bisa menyukai Kiba…"

"Hn, Hinata, aku yakin, pasti kau menyukai Kiba, walau tak sepenuhnya, dari cara menangismu saat di-putuskan oleh Kiba… Kiba pasti akan menjagamu disana… Yang sabar ya, Hinata."

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"I-iya, Hinata… Hinata, maaf, gara-gara aku 'kan hubungan kalian setelah bertengkar menjadi sedikit renggang?"

"Tidak Naruto, aku yang meminta maaf karena telah melibatkanmu."

"Hn, ba-baiklah, mengapa tadi kau tidak sekolah, Hinata?"

"Hn, aku sekolah, namun sehari tadi, aku berada di UKS karena saat Sakura memberitahuku tentang Kiba, kata Sakura, aku shock dan pingsan."

"Um, mungkin sekarang kau butuh Istirahat, lagipula di sini dingin, pakailah jacket milikku dan segera pulanglah."

"Hn, jacketnya tidak usah Naruto, terimakasih, ja-" "Tidak, pakai dulu jacketku, baru aku akan berkata jaa." Hinata pun tersenyum kepadaku sebari melambaikan tangannya kepadaku, ku lihat wajah hinata yang pucat sangat pucat… Selain itu, aku baru sadar, BESOK ADALAH PERLOMBAAN BAND! Ku panggil Hinata kembali, ku hubungi Shikamaru dan Sasuke dan kembali merundingkan untuk perlombaan band besok yang sempat dimajukan 2 minggu.

"Naruto, harusnya 'kan Sakura yang menyanyikan lagu ini?"

"Tak apa, suaramu 1000 kali lipat lebih merdu dan bagus di banding Sakura, baiklah, mari kita ke base camp, Hinata, pakai saja jacket ku ini. Aku tak mau kau sakit." Hinata pun kembali memakai jacket ku yang baru ia lepaskan.

"Naruto, apakah nada untuk gitar ini tidak ketinggian?"

"Hn, tidak, tapi, aku butuh Ki-." Ta ku sengaja, air mataku kembali mengalir mengingat Kiba…

"Naruto, kita harus bisa tanpa Kiba, keberadaan Kiba akan terus ada dalam hati kita namun band kita harus bisa tanpanya, aku juga merindukannya." Ujar Sasuke seraya menepuk pundakku, Hinata hanya bisa merundukkan kepalanya melihatku seperti ini, latihan band pun berjalan lancar, jreng jreng jreeng, mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi di keesokan harinya? Semoga kita menang, doakan kami ya!

"Teman-teman, memang tanpa Kiba, pasti band ini tidak selengkap dahulu, aku tak yakin kita bisa menang, namun, kalah dan menang tidak masalah." Ujarku menyemangati teman-temanku.

#Keesokan Hari

Karena adanya perlombaan band di sekolahku, sekolah sengaja di liburkan, namun semua murid wajib untuk menyaksikan perlombaan ini, kebetulan kita tampil di urutan paling terakhir… aku dan teman band memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk berlatih.

"Is the cli—mb!" Sakura pun selesai menyanyikan lagu yang di bawakannya, lagu dari Miley Cyrus berjudul The Climb, memang di acara perlombaan band ini kita tidak diperbolehkan membawakan lagu yang kita ciptakan sendiri. Kini Sakura sekarang satu band dengan pacar barunya, Rock Lee di The Cool Band! Di akhir lagu, Rock Lee dan Sakura pun berpelukan.

"Ah! Mengapa harus ada adegan menjijikan itu." Ujar Sasuke dari belakang panggung yang melihat adegan Lee dan Sakura itu, aku hanya terdiam, namun tak ada rasa apapun saat ku melihat adegan itu, entahlah.

"There's a Hero… If you look inside your heart…" suara merdu Hinata pun mulai terdengar, ia menyanyikan medley lagu Mariah Carey dan Michael Jackson yang tadinya Sakura yang akan membawakannya, suaranya sangat merdu, semua tepuk tangan menyemangati kita, namun, penampilan kita hari ini memang tidak full, tanpa kehadiran Kiba dan tanpa latihan matang, lagu yang kita bawakan sedikit kacau, namun itu tak dapat mencairkan semangatku, aku sudah bertekad, kalah dan menang bukan masalah, yang penting kita punya pengalaman dan sportif dalam berkompetensi.

"Baiklah, sudah 10 band di tampilkan saatnya kita mengetahui siapa pemenangnya, persaingan cukup ketat, semua band menampilkan apa yang mereka bisa, dan kini saatnya…"

… Kita hanya bisa menggigit jari, ternyata kita tidak menang kali ini, memang music kita tidak begitu stabil karena kepergian Kiba, itu tak apa, kita harus sportif…

"Maafkan aku, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru , aku tidak bisa memenangkan band kita di perlombaan ini, suaraku memang buruk, ku sudah mengetahui itu."

"Tak apa Hinata. Kita memang kurang latihan." Shikamaru hanya menepuk pundak Sasuke dan Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Dan Hinata, bukan suaramu yang buruk, suaramu sangat merdu, itu semua karena kepergian…" ku tarik tangan Hinata ke sebuah taman yang jauh dari lokasi perlombaan band dan jarang dikunjungi orang-orang, ku usap airmataku, dan ku usap pula airmmata Hinata yang ada di pipinya yang kini terlihat sangatlah merah.

"Hinata, aku sudah tidak kuat, kau pasti tidak akan percaya, selama ini, aku menyimpan perasaan kepadamu, hn, sekarang terserah kau akan membenciku atau bagaimana… aku kira aku menyukai Sakura, namun sepertinya tidak, aku hanya mengaguminya…"

"Na-naruto…"

"Hn, mungkin kau tidak mengerti, lupakanlah." Aku pun membalikan badanku, ku berjalan dengan perlahan, aku salah melakukkan ini, Kiba adalah sahabatku dan merupakan pacar Hinata, aku harus menjaga Hinata, tapi tak menjadi pacarnya, namun, tangan lembut itu menggenggam tanganku dan langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"Hi-Hinata?"

"Naruto, aku juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku."

Dan di hari itu juga, kudapat kekalahan yang merupakan kemenangan bagiku, Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Hinata, kau pasti bercanda." Hinata masih memelukku dengan erat.

"Tidak Naruto, aku salah, aku menyukaimu di saat aku di milikki oleh seseorang, namun benar, aku tidak dapat membohongi perasaanku, aku harap kau mengerti, aku baru menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, dan aku harap Kiba mengerti."

"Hn, karena itu, Hinata, do you want to be… my girlfriend." Aku merasa senang pada hari itu, pasalnya, aku sudah lumayan bisa berbahasa Inggris (atas bantuan Les Bahasa Inggris Private). Dan Hinata pun terjatuh pingsan di tanganku, ku tangkap dia… dan ku bawa ia ke UKS atas bantuan Sasuke dan Shikamaru (yang sepertinya tadi memata-mataiku).

Dan pada saat Hinata tersadar…

"Naruto, memang aku menyukaimu, namun aku masih belum siap, aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, tolong jangan marah."

"Aku tidak akan marah dan aku pun mengerti perasaanmu." Aku hanya tersenyum kecut dan berharap Hinata menerimaku suatu hari nanti…

"Kiba, aku akan menepati janjiku yang kau katakan, untuk menjaga Hinata dan tak akan menyakitinya… terimakasih telah mempercayakan aku, Kiba, you'll be my bestfriend forever and ever… and I promise that I'll never let Hinata go and I'll always protect her, and please Kiba, protect Hinata too in your better place…"

-THE END…-

Huaa. Akhirnya selesai nih Fict gaje, ini ide tiba-tiba muncul dengan sendirinya, boleh deh nge-flame, Sekar ikhlas, tapi lebih baik nge-flame nya jangan kasar biar ga bikin ill feel (?) xD

Baiklah, Sekar minta saran kritiknya, ya, sekalian pendapat tentang fict aneh ini (Jelek 'kah? Buruk 'kah? Aneh 'kah? Ada yang kurang pas? Dll…) … Fict ini tak sengaja ku tulis dengan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul di otakku maaf atas kesamaan alur cerita, Gomen… =)

REVIEW, okay! Yang nge-review baik deh (?)…


End file.
